Stress Relief
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: After losing a trial that has taken a toll on Alex's emotional state, Alex asks Olivia for a stress relief spanking.


Alex let herself into the apartment and dropped down onto the couch with a weary sigh, kicking off her black heels. Six weeks. That's how long she had poured out her soul over this case. And today the jury had returned a verdict of "not guilty". Alex had been an ADA long enough to know perfectly well that she would win some cases and lose some cases. It was only logical, after all. But even so, she couldn't help but feel disappointed whenever she lost a case. Olivia had been present in the court room when the verdict had been handed down, and so she knew that Alex would be bummed out. She also knew that the past six weeks had been incredibly stressful for her little Alex. The brunette detective walked into the room and sat down beside Alex on the couch, opening her arms. Alex gratefully snuggled into them.

"You did a great job, Alex," Olivia assured her, "you did everything you could. I'm sorry Elliot and I couldn't come up with more evidence for you."

"It's nobody's fault, really," Alex sighed, "if the jury isn't convinced, then there's not a whole lot anybody can do about it."

Olivia could feel the tension in Alex's body. Alex herself was feeling strangely unsettled. For once, it honestly didn't make her feel any better to have Olivia run her fingers through Alex's hair or rub slow circles on her back. Alex knew what she needed. What she didn't know is if she would have the courage to ask for what she needed.

"Liv? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?"

Alex hesitated, knowing that what she was about to say would put her in a painful predicament, and no matter how stressed out she was, pain was still pain. But she also knew that she would feel much more centered and relaxed afterward.

"Would you give me a stress relief spanking?"

"Feeling pretty stressed out, huh?" Olivia kissed the top of Alex's head sympathetically and reached down to gently pat her bottom. Alex nodded against Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia effortlessly picked Alex up and carried her into their bedroom, where Olivia then gently deposited Alex on her feet on the floor by the bed. Alex's eyes were bright with tears, but they did not spill over.

"Think you can take the lexan for me?" Olivia asked as she rummaged through the closet to locate the lexan paddle.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try." Alex consented. Under threat of punishment, Alex would have made a fuss about receiving a spanking with the dreaded lexan paddle. But seeing as how she was not being punished on this occasion, she merely nodded.

"Strip for me, baby." Olivia instructed gently. Without question or hesitation, Alex stepped out of her skirt and panties, peeled off her stockings, and took off her shirt and bra. It never ceased to amaze Olivia how beautiful her little Alex was: a trim waistline adorned by a cute little belly button that made Alex giggle when Olivia tickled it. Perky breasts with healthy pink nipples. And a nicely rounded bottom that bounced and reddened under a spanking.

Olivia sat down on the bed and patted her lap, "Lie over my lap for your spanking, Alex."

Alex draped herself across Olivia's lap and settled in comfortably, her upper and lower body being supported by the bed, with her middle slightly elevated by Olivia's firm thighs.

Olivia decided to start off with a warm up spanking with her hand. So she raised up her hand and brought it down in a sharp, stinging spank on Alex's bare bottom. Alex inhaled sharply, and squeezed her eyes shut as Olivia quickly fell into a rhythm, first spanking one cheek and then the other. Olivia watched as Alex's bottom changed from milky white to light pink to a darker pink, tending to red. At this point, she paused for a moment. She could feel all the tension built up in Alex's muscles, and dropped a light kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Alex, baby, I'm going to spank you very hard, and when you feel like crying, you go right ahead and cry as much as you want. You aren't being punished, but I still want you to try to keep control of your hands so they don't accidentally get hit by the paddle, okay? Would you like me to hold your hand for you? Or would you like a pillow to hold?"

"Will you hold my hand, Liv?" As Alex spoke, she reached back her hand for Olivia to hold in the small of her back. Olivia grasped it and held it comfortingly. She picked up the lexan paddle with her free hand, while Alex buried her face in the crook of her other arm, grasping the bed sheets with her fingers.

As promised, Olivia spanked very hard, causing Alex to hiss and wriggle right away. But still the tension in Alex's muscles did not lessen. So Olivia kept it up, slowly increasing in speed and intensity.

Eventually, Alex burst into sobs. A few minutes later, she went limp across Olivia's lap, all of the tension finally gone from her body as she laid there and sobbed. Olivia sighed, glad that they had finally achieved the desired reaction. But she still kept it up for five minutes more.

"No mores!… Sorry… Stop! Pleeeeeease!"

Olivia finally threw down the lexan paddle and scooped Alex into her arms face up. Alex latched onto Olivia's neck as she sobbed. Despite the pain in her bottom, she did feel better. The tension was gone, and her mind felt clear, her heart not so heavy.

"Shhhhh. Don't be sorry, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. It's all right. Just relax. I've got you."

Once Alex's sobs died down, a sense of peace overcame her as she rested against Olivia. She felt refreshed, like a new person. Finally, her eyes were dry and she was no longer sniffling, but she stayed snuggled up in Olivia's arms, feeling safe and protected.

Alex was still in her birthday suit, and Olivia ran her hand comfortingly over her bare back and shoulders. Alex giggled when Olivia's fingers lightly danced across her belly button. The giggles turned to moans as Olivia's hand wandered a bit lower….


End file.
